


The Plan

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen, also keep in mind that this was written in 2005, and then I forgot all the chapters I had in my mind, even keeping same summary, for now even keeping A/N as it was on FF.net, so this is going to be forever unfinished, so... there's plenty of language mistakes there, someday I will correct this but for now, the first fanfic I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfiction ever. Homunculi kidnapped Riza and now Roy has to rescue her. Spoilers for all the manga (especially first chapter which has lots of flashbacks). Pairings: Roy and Riza, Ed and Winry. Please read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist. English isn't my first language, and it's my first fanfiction ever. I'll appreciate constructive flames. (Edit: May 12th, 2016 - I was young and didn't know what 'flames' were. I only knew that it wasn't praise, and that I didn't want to get only praise, I wanted to know what I do well and what I don't. What I meant was actually 'constructive criticism and reviews'. That's all.)

Chapter 1: The beginning

Envy sighed before changing his appearance into Flame Alchemist's one. He didn't like this look. If it was for his own decision, he would probably never look like this. And now he will probably have to be stuck in that form for hours or so, according to the plan. He took a look in two metres high mirror.

"I'm ten times sexier than that Flame bastard" he said.

For the moment he cheered up, because he found calling Roy bastard using colonel's own voice quite amusing. He checked if he was looking EXACTLY like colonel. Hair, face, face expressions, everything was identical and uniform fitted him well. Obviously, his tranformation was perfect as always. His abilities in this area were unlimited. From now on, he was _Roy_ , there was no doubts about it. To be honest, it wasn't his look what annoyed him most. He wouldn't mind it so much if it was his original idea. From as long as he remembered, he had changed into everybody HE decided, he needed to achieve his goals. Or his Father's goals, because it was understandable and necessary that he should- and had to - be obedient to him.

Envy couldn't really say that the plan was stupid or impossible – but it wasn't his plan. Neither Father's nor even Lust's (of course, since she got killed). The one who came up with brilliant concept accepted (and praised) by Father with no objections was the allmigthy, all-knowing Fuhrer, Wrath - that brat who was only 60 years old, much younger than him. And his only advantage was perfect sight, while Envy could be anyone in the world which was more useful in his opinion. Even though he had to do what Wrath, who was in charge of Flame, ordered him to, because Fuhrer's plan of using colonel, was so amazing. He cursed Wrath, Father, Mustang and Hawkeye, deep in his mind regretting that it wasn't his own idea.

He remembered the shock he felt when his 60-year-old brother let Mustang and that other guy get out alive with no consequences- at least for Flame, to be detailed - after intruding into their lair and burning Lust. He even called an ambulance for them!

" _WHY!"- Envy shouted, pissed off. He wasn't aware why Wrath wanted Flame alive. Despite Mustang's being Human Sacrifice Candidate, he knew too much about Homunculi and other things now in his opinion._

" _Why did you let them go back alive! Those asses got close to here and furthermore they killed Lust!"_

_Wrath didn't respond anything. And it was the best way to make Envy even more mad at him, if it was possible._

" _Your duty is to deal with intruders, right!" Someone should tell Wrath off for neglecting his duties and being so careless. And he was the only one to do it since all that stupid Gluttony was crying over Lust's loss. If Lust was motherly type, one could have thought of Gluttony as her annoying little always hungry baby, so there was no doubt Gluttony got depressed. Well, maybe word "depression" doesn't suit someone who has no brain, or at least doesn't use it._

_Instantly, brilliant idea came to Envy's mind. Maybe that case didn't have to end like that. And he'll show who is the only quickwitted Homunculus here._

" _That's right! Those asses are hospitallised now, right! We can kill them and cover it up as a medical accident." In his imagination he already killed colonel Mustang after telling him – with all nice details – how he got rid of his buddy, Brigadier General Hughes._

" _It's still not to late now! If they can make fun of us to this extend, what is the point of our existence!" Envy screamed, ignoring Gluttony's sobs._

By the way, Gluttony is so pathetic that he didn't manage to kill Scar several days ago. That troublesome guy escaped again. It proved that Gluttony couldn't do anything properly on his own. Wrath ought to get rid of Scar, Envy was sure about it, but from what Envy knew, Wrath was wasting his time fighting with those irritating foreigners who managed to flee albeit girl was wounded. Envy was content in some sort way because now Fuhrer didn't have rights to call him bad fighter anymore in his opinion.

_And then, all of sudden, the Father joined conversation. "Wrath"- he asked- "Why did you let the Flame Alchemist escape?"_

_And that was his aswer: "He can still be of some use, that is why I let him go back alive"_

_And Envy was so astonished upon hearing it that he remained silent. Father stood up._

" _He can be used?" he wanted to know._

_Envy doubted it but he didn't say anything._

" _Roy Mustang is exccedingly kind... While it can be considered his strength, it's also his weakness. Shall I make him try to get the gate open?"_

_Father smiled. "I leave this to you"_

" _Yes" Fuhrer bowed._

" _The Flame Alchemist shall be entrusted to Wrath" Father announced._

And no matter how Envy opposed, it wasn't going to be changed. But maybe it wasn't that bad. The plan was invented by Wrath, but Envy was the one to execute this task. So if he does it properly, it will be his own success. He will be the one to get all glory. He smirked. And than he noticed lack of transmatation circle on his white clean gloves.

"Damn - he moaned - I'm careless again. (The first time was when he forgot about a Ross's birthmake, but fortunately it was something no one alive knew.) I would make fool of myself and furthermore Fuhrer would laugh at me!" After a moment, proper fire transmutation circle appeared on _Roy's_ gloves. Now he was ready to go to the Fuhrer and he could bet Fuhrer won't critizize his look.

At the moment, Winry should be in Rush Valley learning how to make better automails. She was already packed and ready. But she wasn't there because some bastard let his arm be busted in the battle. He never told her anything about his battles as if she was some stranger or somebody who doesn't understand him. As always, Winry got angry and beated Ed up with her wrench for destroying such brilliant masterpiece.

Even though she ended spending all night repairing his automail arm, like she always did. It was everything she could do for him, the only way of helping him to make his dreams come true. He and Al, they were her friends and she really wanted them to be happy and finally come home. It wasn't just pity for having such difficult life what she felt towards them. She also feared they might be caught in something too dangerous for them. And probably, they were already doing such things and risking they lifes. She tried to erase that thought as soon as it popped up. Winry knew what Edward felt when he left Resembool after burning his house. However, he didn't tell her it himself. She had to find out these words in his watch altough Edward didn't want her to do it. That feeling of guilt and sadness expressed in words **_Don't forget 3 Oct. 11._** It really was unforgettable date.

" _There is no turning back" . Ed's voice was calm and he masked all his sadness, but her Winry could feel it nonetheless. She was crying and Edward noticed it. It seemed he was surprised by her reaction. For the moment she thouht he might feel offended that she's crying when he's holding his tears deep inside his soul. But it wasn't that. He probably just didn't understand that there's somebody who wants to share his emotions._

" _Why are you crying?"_

" _But.." She wanted to say: I'll miss that time we three spend together in that house. "But..." She would say: "I'm so sorry you lost your home, your past."_

_But she didn't say it._

_He smiled. "You're helpless. Your crying hasn't changed at all, Winry."_

It wasn't just pity for him what she felt. It was something more... she wondered what he thinks of her. Does he even remember about her birhday which will be next week?

When she had talked with her first time, miss Hawkeye confessed "There is someone I need to protect." Now Winry decided to tell her about what was happening in her soul. There was someone she needed to repair no matter how many times he broke his marvellous automail. She also wondered if miss Riza ever cried for her special someone. But she wasn't able to imagine always calm first lieutenant crying.

At the moment, idiot was sparring with Alphonse outside of hotel to try out his new arm. But wasn't he trying too hard? She groaned, looked through the opened window and screamed to him: "Ed! If you're gonna damage your arm after I worked so hard, I'll kill you!"

Ed looked at her, smiled and shuddered. "I'm already used to it, Winry! Sometimes I see you in my nightmares, you automail monster!"

She bursted out laughing when she imagined herself as a homicidal demon with the wrech as her ultimate weapon.

"Mr. President! Colonel Mustang wants to see you, sir!" "Let him in and don't go near here"- Fuhrer ordered immedietaly. "Colonel" came in glad there aren't going to be any more annoying formalities or long waiting. "Sir, I'm repoting for duty..."

"You don't have to, Envy, we're alone" Wrath interrupted him. "Not so bad, but change yours eyes or else she'll know you're somebody else when she looks closely enough, she's Hawkeye afterall." Wrath laughed. Envy never liked his sense of humour and what's worse now he was accusing him of mistake in transformation!

"There's nothing wrong with my eyes, Wrath!" he yelled. "Is that so?" asked Fuhrer. "I always considered you more talented than that. It seems I was mistaken. What a shame."

"Hey, Fuhrer! Do you want to make me mad!"

Fuhrer took his sword and pointed it at Envy. "Shall I show you the meaning of this word, colonel, like I showed it Greed?"

Envy shivered and changed his eyes without thinking. Then he heard loud laugh while Wrath was hiding his sword. "Allright, I was just kidding. You don't have to be so defensive."

"Where is he? Are you sure I won't meet him in headquarters?" _Roy_ asked to change the topic. "I sent Flame alchemist to possible Scar's location." President responded.

"But we want don't know where..."

"Scar obvieusly isn't in that place. But it will take a while until Flame Alchemist is back in headquoters. Did you forget that you must have some time to meet your First Lieutenant?"

Even though colonel Mustang was send to find Scar, first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye couldn't go with him no matter how she desired. Instead of that she was forced to make higher amount of pointless and useless paperwork that she had ever seen. It was not only her normal work, several guys responsible for it were on vacations.

To be honest she was really pissed off because of that as well as she was worried about Roy Mustang. "Probably I'm pathetic to worry about man who managed to save me and kill Homunculus despite being wounded"-she realized. She smiled, thinking she really must had been stupid believing some stupid bitch was capable of killing somebody with such great alchemy talents.

" _Don't tell me... you're not saying that..."_

_And that bitch smiled cruelly. Riza hadn't felt such hate and despair. So Roy, whom she promised to protect always, was murdered... Roy, the person who she was living for... How come he was dead and she didn't know anything about it , didn't feel anything..._

_In spite of shooting all her bullets at that homunculus bitch she was still alive. Riza broke into tears. Now that she knew she won't meet Roy again, life was meaningless to her. She despised Alphonse for trying to protect her, because if Roy wasn't in this world anymore, there was no reason for her to live. She felt as if she lost soul. "Alphonse, leave me and run away"_

_He refused to. "Run away!" she insisted "but only you alone"_

_He refused again, saying he don't want people to die in front on his eyes again._

" _Well said, Alphonse Elric" she heard the voice she knew well and thought she will never hear again._

Her soul was still in the right place.

"Are you allright, First Lieutenant?" asked sergeant. Cain Fuery walking ito her office. "Yes, Fuery, I'm only busy. I have a feeling I will be doing it all day and night" she sighed. "Would you mind feeding Black Hayate for me?" she asked. "Not at all. It's no problem for me" he agreeded.

The door opened and _colonel Mustang_ came quickly into office confusing both of them, put some paper in Fuery's hands and gave Hawkeye sign to go with him. She followed outside the headquaters. "What happened, colonel?" she really was curious to know it. "Have you found Scar?" "No, it was only a gossip about Scar being there, first lieutenant." he responded. "But I achieved something as important..." He lowered his voice to whisper, his eyes were showing emcitement and determination. "I think I know of location of doctor Marcoh. We will go and try to release him. There are Homunculi in that place... whe're going to avoid fight with them because we must escape with doctor Marcoh, but we have to be ready for everything, so I must ask you if you're ready for possible fight with them."

"Yes, colonel. I will go to take more guns and bullets for us" she responded. She saw by his face that he was so nervous that he might had forget about such things. She was glad that there was a chance for Havoc whose spinal cord had been cut by that homunculus bitch, Lust.

After Hawkeye returned with more weapons they headed to the car. Fuhrer's car. When _Roy_ opened it she wondered how come he had keys. She looked at him amazed. "Colonel, did Fuhrer allow it?" "Yes" responded _Mustang_ with that expression in his face which she knew well and was calling "everything is as plannde but I'll tell details later due to important reasons _"_

When he didn't want to say something, nobody would force him to, so she trusted he will tell her when he can. "Colonel, what did you give Fuery?" Riza was curious. "A plan. A way to that location, sergeant Fuery is supposed to call reinforcements if we aren't back for too long." _Roy_ explained.

They had been driving for more than one hour already when Riza decided to ask "We've lend Fuhrer's car. Does it mean we consider him our ally?". "That's still not confirmed" told _Roy_ "but, you know, sometimes we must risk something."

She understood it well. She would risk everything for him. "Besides, I'm responsible for my subordinates" he added.

And she knew he blamed himself for Havoc's actual state. Roy was such sort of person that he would blame himself for whatever happened to people close to him even though it wasn't his fault.

"I discovered something" _Roy_ whispered "regarding Hughes murder case." Riza automatically looked into his eyes and noticed the same painful and determinate expression he always had when he was thinking about it. When she saw how he cried after funeral, she knew that wound won't heal easily.

"Spaceshifter, the most powerful of Homunculi, was involved in that case." said _colonel_.

"If that's how it is, could it be that he turned into Maria Ross and that's why she was seen there by witnesses event though we know she's innocent?" she realized. _Roy_ gasped and his eyes widened in sudden astonishment and he stopped the car but she didn't have time to wonder why was he surprised because he coughed and touched his throat as if it hurted. "What's wrong, colonel?" she asked, concerned about his health. "It's minor thing, first lieutenant, so don't worry" he ordered. "Do you have sore throat, colonel?" she asked. He nodded. "I can see a chemist's nearby, I'll buy you a medicine, sir" she stated. "But..." he wanted to oppose. "I'll be back soon, colonel" she promised as she was getting out of the car.

Envy was really disappointed and really angry at Flame, because until that moment he thought Flame was stupid enough to be fooled by him and burn second lieutenant Ross for killing brigadier general Maes Hughes to get revenge. _Roy_ took a deep breath.

"That dirty horrid liar fooled us! That ass!" he cursed when Hawkeye was too far to hear him. He would kill first lieutenant Hawkeye immedietaly but he was supposed to kill her in front of Flame Alchemist to cause more emotional impact on him. Envy wondered if colonel and his first lieutenant really are so much in love that he will try human transmutation for her. Saying "Do you love me, baby?" or "Will you marry me?" would be inappreciate and suspicious because as far as Homunculus knew, colonel didn't like to talk about his feelings. He noticed she left her guns in car. How nice! He took all the bullets out of them and threw these bullets away to the nearest dustbin.

Riza returned with medicine and bottle of water. When he swallowed medicine he grimaced as if he'd never eaten any medicine before. After he drinked water, _Roy_ took her hand and... kissed it gently. "Thank you" he whispered softly. She looked at him in amazement. It took her a while to notice she's blushing. She quickly turned her head, embarassed.

"We're almost there" told _Roy_ "so we shall go on foot from now on." Riza nodded, still too excited to say anything.

Some time later, disappointed and irritated colonel Roy Mustang returned to Central Headquarters after not finding Scar and catching some minor bandits instead of it. He came into his office and was surprised to see only sergeant Cain Fuery there.

"Sir, you're back. Why isn't First Lieutenant Hawkeye with you?" asked Cain. "And why should she?" Roy didn't understand. "Well, you two were together, right?" Fuery was a little confused. "Ah, and I'm supposed to give it to you when you're back" he remembered and gave him a sheet of paper. "A plan to some location?" colonel was curious what was that supposed to be. "Sir, you went there together with miss Hawkeye, right?" Fuery seemed even more confused now, but Roy didn't care for it. If Fuery said he left headquaters with Riza and he hadn't done it that meant... that Riza was now... with spaceshifter! With Homunculus! ALONE! And what if... Roy sweatdropped and went pale. For a moment he thought he would have a heart attack. "How long... when had I and Hawkeye left?" he managed to ask.

"1 hour 39 minutes, sir." sergeant responded. "Sir, can I go and feed Black Hayate now?"

"You can even eat him for all I care" said Roy before leaving office and running to his car so quickly that he didn't see Fuery's shocked face expression.

Colonel launched his car and increased its speed to highest as soon as possible. Riza was with Homunculus for such long time, alone... what if he's already late, like back than? No matter how hard he tried he couldn't erase that thought.

_He was told he had a phone call from Maes Hughes so he knew what to expect when he answered it. "It's me" he said "I won't listen if you're going to be bragging about your daughter again." But Hughes didn't respond anything. It was very strange. Did he feel offended or something? No, it's impossible..._

" _Hughes?" But there was only something. Roy was getting anxious._

" _Hughes..." Dammit, was he joking like that to irritate him? "Hughes!" Or did something really happen to him?_

_Roy stopped shouting and hold his breath. There was still only silence. He still hoped he would hear something, that Maes will say that he was only joking or the he had fallen asleep for a minute. That he will say anything... And Roy would tell him off for scaring him like that. If Roy believed in any religion, he would pray for hearing Maes' voice immedietaly. He still didn't believe that something actually happened to Maes, but he was really worried. He didn't know what to do so he only waited when the silence will end._

_Roy was still holding his breath when Hawkeye came in. "Sir, there are documents you must sign before.." .she paused when she saw his face. "Colonel Mustang, what happened?"she asked nervously._

_He took a deep breath. "Hawkeye, something happened to Maes! We must go to help him now!_

" _Go? But where?"_

" _I don't know!" he screamed while putting his gloves on. "But I must go to him!" His hand shakened as he put the phone down. "We should call to his office to learn where he may be" Riza adviced._

_When he found Hughes' body in that phone booth, it had already been cold. For a moment, Roy wished he's just dreaming and that someone will wake him up from. But he quickly realized he would never be able to have such cruel nightmares. He kneeled becauese his legs refused to stand. The only reason Mustang didn't cry there was because he was to shocked to cry._

_And then he saw it. The photo of Maes and his family. He'd seen it before. For somebody else, it would be just a painful memory. But Roy felt it as a silent question "Why can't I be with them?". And the only answer Roy could tell at the moment was because he was too late to save him._

Roy cursed because he could see from that map that the building where he was heading to was quite far away. He wondered if he alone will manage to help Hawkeye. He had no plan or anything. He thought he would give his soul to devil if that would help him to save Riza. He hoped that she's intelligent enough to notice differences and kill that homunculi spaceshifter, who was called Envy or something like that, but he understood there wasn't high possibibility for it to happen.

Normal girl would fancy receiving flowers, because it was so romantic. But Edward Elric knew Winry was anything but romantic. That's why he wasn't standing in flowers' now. He was thinking if he should choose a wrench or screwdriver but he chose wrench (also for his selfish reasons – that wrench was lighter than hers). He left shop and when he was crossing the street he heard loud scream: 'FULLMETAL, WATHCH OUT!"

He only had enough time to jump on colonel's car and while he was doing it, his state alchemist's watch fell out of his pocket and crushed under wheels. Now Ed was really shocked and pissed off. That bastard colonel didn't even stop his car! Ed made a hole in sliding roof and jumped into the car. "You almost killed me, you colonel shit! And I'm still not very used to my new arm! Don't say I'm so small that you haven't seen me until very last moment!" Ed shouted.

"You sound very alive to me, Fullmetal" Roy responded. "And... since you're here... I need your help."he added.

"You destroyed my watch, you insane driver!" Ed outcried.

"I'll give you ten new ones." Roy promised. "That's beside the point! Were you trying to kill me or what! Stop your car at least!" Ed madness was still increasing.

"Fullmetal... I beg of your help." Roy whispered, making Ed wonder what did he drink today.

_End of chapter one_

_Author's note:_

_I must end this chapter now cause Roy wants to fry me through internet cable. ;)_

_shivers_

_I'll write more in the weekend and I'm gonna publish it if somebody wants me to._


	2. Because of Quick Parking

_Summary of chapter one:_

Envy transforms into the colonel to perform Wrath's (Fuhrer's)' to make Roy try doing Human Transmutation. (Although Envy's still very irritated that Fuhrer hasn't killed Roy). Roy was sent to (rather im)possible Scar location and Riza has tones of paperwork to do. So when _Roy_ ( Envy, pretending to be Roy), comes and asks her to help him in releasing doctor Marcoh who's imprisoned by Homunculi, Riza follows him without hesitation (and probably becomes first hostage in the world that doesn't know about being kidnapped). Accidentally, Envy gets to know from her about Ross being alive. Envy also manages to be first homunculus who has seen Riza blushing as well as first homunculus pretending to be ill (sore throat…). When Roy comes back to his office and hears from Fuery that Riza left with someone looking just like colonel, he rushes to help her and almost runs over Ed, who comes out of shop after buying Winry a wrench, because of driving speed (and only has enough time to jump on the colonel's car).

Chapter two will probably be short, because I have almost none free time, but I hope it won't be too bad.

If someone had told Ed that colonel Mustang will almost kill him, he would have laughed in that person's face. If someone had considered the possibility of Roy begging for Fullmetal's help, he would have laughed even more. But now, he couldn't deny reality. So he was wondering if everything was alright with colonel's mental health or if he was completely drunken.

„Why are you staring at me like that?" – these were colonel's first words after ten minutes of driving car in silence, still at extremely high speed and for Edward it seemed that colonel didn't really care for his answer. That was so irritating, since Ed didn't even know what's going on!

„Better watch out the road, because I don't want to have **_Major Edward Elric, age 16, died in car accident caused by one stupid colonel_** written on my grave!" he responded angrily.

„Age 15, you're not 16 yet." – Roy corrected him automatically.

„That's beside the point!" – Ed yelled – „You kidnapped me and I don't even know what are you going to do!"

„Fight Homunculi" – Mustang hissed.

„You could say it from the beginning, I'm going to help you if that's how it is." – Edward agreed, excited. When he looked at Roy, colonel seemed to be absent-minded again.

Fullmetal sighed and started to repair car's roof (using alchemy) since he had nothing better to do at the moment. Speaking to colonel now would be useless. He knew from Roy's eyes that Roy doesn't want to reveal anything. Ed hoped nothing bad had happened. Now that he was with colonel ,whom he had to prevent from doing anything stupid... like driving car as if he was insane speeder, he was worried!

* * *

No matter how Roy tried to avoid it, he couldn't stop himself from wondering what to do if she is already dead. After all, it had already been two hours since she had left with that shapeshifter who certainly didn't intend to go to café with her. What will he do if he finds her cold body when he comes... No, he couldn't let something like that happen, he had to be there in time...

„But what if I fail... if I'm already late and am just under illusion that I still am able to save her..." – he thought desperately.

Imagining the world without her was as awful as imagining world without air. Then he remembered that there's something he can ask Ed about. Because, if he understood correctly, Alphonse had died and Fullmetal still was able to successfully transmute his soul although he lost his arm in the process. Roy knew he wouldn't hesitate to do it in critical situation, no matter what price he would have to pay. And he realized that loosing some limbs would be nothing in comparison with loss of his first lieutenant. Obviously, he was afraid of dying, but in critical situation he wouldn't care.

"Hey, Fullmetal…"

"What? Do you want to thank me for perfect roof repair, colonel? No need to do so, don't forget that you're talking to Edward Elric, the most talented State Alchemist ever!"–Fullmetal exclaimed proudly and smirked.

"Fullmetal, sorry that I ask about it, but…about soul transmutation…. Edward, how long had it been between your brother's death and sealing his soul? Can you remember details, can you tell me?"

Ed's eyes widened as he looked at Roy, not sure if he heard thought the boywould be less surprised if whole army attacked him.

"Why? Why are you asking me about that all of sudden?" – Ed managed to say after some heavy silence. "And, out of sheer curiosity, how much did you have to drink before behaving like that?" he added.

"I don't need your speculations about state of my brain, Fullmetal, I'm dangerous madman if that satisfies you." – Roy responded sarcastically. – "Now, I just need you to answer to my question."

"To be honest, I don't even know if Al's body is alive or dead." Ed shrugged. "So, as you can see, I'm not able to answer. But I have a theory that it's alive, somewhere. Satisfied?"

"How come you don't know for sure?" – Roy couldn't understand. "You've seen his body, haven't you?" – Roy insisted on questioning him.

"Nope, it was taken. Don't ask how, but it definitely had been taken as a fee. And his soul was for the moment in that creature we produced. But than rejection happened."

"Barry's body also was kept alive for some reasons. Maybe it means there is no possibility to seal souls of dead people?" – Roy wondered aloud.

"Yeah, I thought that kind of thing too." – Ed told him. "But why did you ask… why the heck are you staring at me and not at the road! There are people on the street, for heaven's sake!"

"I hope they will get out of the street in time." – colonel replied.

* * *

There was a large demonstration on the street.

"You ARE going to slow down, aren't you?" – Ed demanded to know. He couldn't believe Mustang was so irresponsible!"

"No, we've got to be in some place in time, so…I entrust that task to you. Didn't you say you're most talented member of army?"

It was enough to piss Ed off. He looked out of the car's window and shouted in demonstrating people's direction – "HEY! LOOK OUT! He's not going to stop the car!"

"Why! – screamed old man, one of people taking part in demonstration.

"HE'S DRUNKEN!" – Ed shouted. The distance was getting dangerously small.

"I'm drunken too! – Exclaimed one young girl who was taking part in demonstration – "And that doesn't bother me!"

People looked at her with irritation. Ed sighed. He decided he has to use stronger arguments to convince them to leave the street.

"He's… he's INSANE….well…HE'S PSYCHOPATIC MURDERER WHO KILLED MILLIONS OF PEOPLE IN ISHVAR!

People glared at him as they rushed out of the street instantly. Ed finally felt relief. He wiped sweat out of his face. Then he realized that Roy will kill him for saying such things for sure.

"Fullmetal…you overdid it." – He heard Roy irritated voice. "I hadn't murdered so many people and I'm not… but thank you, anyways."

"Now you've got to admit that I'm best!" – Ed said proudly, trying to erase his astonishment and bad feelings. Roy was behaving as if he was very worried about something… or someone? Colonel asked about soul transmutation, so maybe…Ed shivered.

"Did someone die?" – he asked straightforward.

"No. Nobody didn't. Probably… as far as I know" Roy's voice was trembling.

"Somebody is in danger? Is that why you asked you about soul transmutation! Hey! Say something! I hate learning things from newspaper!" – Ed exclaimed.

"Hadn't anybody told you that you shouldn't annoy the driver?"

"Oh… sorry."

* * *

In the meantime Riza, unaware of discussions about her, followed _colonel_ to the building she believed doctor Marcoh was in.

"We haven't met anyone yet. Does it mean that they don't know we're here? Or opposite?" she wondered aloud.

"Don't worry first lieutenant, just stay close." She heard hidden irritation in _Roy's_ voice. Was he irritated about her asking stupid questions?

"I hope second lieutenant Maria Ross is safe" – _colonel_ said.

"She will certainly be safe in Xing." – she assured him. He smiled. She was happy to see him so content and self-confident.

* * *

But Envy wasn't really feeling well. He was annoyed that he has to wait for Flame before killing that irritating blonde-haired woman according to Bradley's plan. The advantage of that situation was that he got to know some secret information. Disadvantage was that he…felt strange sensations in his stomach.

"I bet that medicine and its side effects hadn't been tested on Homunculi" – he thought – "I should have vomited it". And the fact she had no suspicions about his identity meant that either he had done so perfect transformation or she is so naive. Personally, he preferred first option.

When the corridor they were walking split into two side corridors, they stopped.

"We should go together, but she may find it suspicious because she thinks we're searching Marcoh. I'll go left, Gluttony is over there and Pride should also be nearby" – Homunculus thought.

"First Lieutenant, we shall divide to find him" – he ordered.

"Yes, sir" – she responded and turned left without asking him. Geez.

He followed her quickly and found her when she was facing Gluttony and just realized she had no bullets in her guns. Gluttony seemed confused because according to the plan he wasn't allowed to kill her.

"Can I eat her?" – Gluttony asked when he saw Envy. Annoyed Envy shot him twice or more, hoping that's enough of answer and escaped with frightened and shocked Hawkeye.

After some running he heard that she has problems with caching up with him, so he stopped. "We can rest a little bit, Hawkeye. That stupid fatty Homunculus with no brain won't find us. And we will go right, because… well, I was doing some investigations and I think doctor Marcoh is over there."

"You saved me from him again, colonel.." She seemed really grateful. Maybe that wasn't so bad that Gluttony showed up? Envy was able to gain her trust completely and now she won't have any suspicions. Besides, it would look ambiguous if they were alone in huge building. Handsome man and innocent woman… Or was it opposite… She could have thought that he seduced her. Or maybe not? "I had probably spent too much time with Lust" – he thought.

"First lieutenant, what's wrong with your gun?" – he asked.

"I lost all my bullets, sir… but I don't know how... I'm very sorry."

Envy sighed and despite his irritation gave her some of his because it would look strange if he didn't. He rarely hated someone, but he really hated that woman. He wondered if simply shooting her will satisfy him.

* * *

Roy was hanging onto the steering wheel since he had last talked with Ed. Fullmetal also was silent, because he felt offended that colonel didn't told him what had happened. "And what exactly could I tell him? That I don't know if Riza is alive or not? That I should have called reincefortments? That we are probably heading into a trap?"

"DO YOU WANNA KILL US!" – Ed screamed when they miracously avoided breaking into a truck.

Roy didn't respond anything. In the moment, he could only think about Hawkeye.

"I'm leaving this car right now." – Fullmetal interrupted his thoughts suddenly.

"No, shrimp, you can't! I don't know if I alone am able to save her this time, I don't know how many Homunculi are in that place!"

"Hey, it worked! You finally spoke something! She? Does it mean that first lieutenant is in danger? Don't call me shrimp, by the way"

"Right now she is with shapeshifter who looks like me. I'm going to burn him as soon as we arrive there."

"He's annoying brat, he kicked me when… wait, have you just said he looked like you! That's great! You really can rely on my help now, colonel" – wide green gave out how excited Fullmetal was. Roy looked at him in pure astonishment. Didn't that kid understand seriousness of their situation?

"You know, that's fantastic!" – Ed exclaimed – "You almost killed me, you broke my precious watch, you treated me like fool and didn't tell want to tell me anything! And now I can have my revenge on somebody who has your stupid face! I'm going to slap him across his face, beat him up, cut his head and whatever else I'll manage to do to him!"

"Oh.." – Edward realized something after a while – "But it will be unpleasant if he transforms into Alphonse when he sees me."

"Where has all your battle spirit vanished, Fullmetal?" – Roy asked giving Ed sarcastic smile. He hadn't met shapeshifter before but he decided that he won't hesitate to burn that Homunculus no matter what his appearance will be.

"Appearance doesn't matter, when I know everything. There isn't anybody in the world whose shape he can take to escape my flames." – he thought.

After some time, Roy and Edward could see that building they were heading to.

"Fullmetal, be careful. I'm going to stop the car now." – Mustang announced.

"Don't treat me like a child, colonel!"

Colonel stopped car veryviolently in front of the building. Ed hit the windscreen shattering it, hurting his forehead and loosing consciousness.

"Shit!" – cursed Mustang while carrying Fullmetal out of car – "I really have bad luck today."

"Well, everything is alright with him except he's bleeding a little" – colonel said while dressing the wound – "but it's such a waste of time, dammit! I bet he should go to hospital now."

Roy took a sheet of paper and wrote several words to Edward. Then he entered the building. When he came to point were the corridor split he chose left way because he saw bullets lying on the floor over there. Now he really was in panic.

* * *

Edward Elric woke up after several minutes. "My head aches like hell" – he grimaced, touching bandage.

"Where are you, you colonel shit!" – he shouted. Than he noticed the piece of paper and read it.

Repair window

Call reincefortments

Pray to God

Go to hospital

"Like hell I will!" – Ed shouted – "Fullmetal this, Fullmetal that, I'm not his servant!"

He entered the building. "I didn't have to scream so loud" – he realized – "nobody hears me anyways. Maybe except my mother if she doesn't have anything better to do in heaven."

Elric randomly turned right, he was too mad to give it some thought.

* * *

After half an hour, Roy walked into one room and met that fat Homunculus he had already fought once. But today, he wasn't the biggest threat. Roy had to find that Homunculus who transformed into him and deceived Hawkeye.

 

"You killed Lust, but they won't let me eat you…" – said that stupid Homunculus with obvious signs of disappointment.

"So, you aren't allowed to kill me" – colonel said before rubbing his gloves, creating sparks and burning Gluttony. "But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

"Wrath ordered not to eat you…" – cried Gluttony after regenerating himself.

"I don't care about Wrath and his orders, whoever he is! Where are Riza and shapeshifter, Envy or whatever his damned name was! Tell me immediately if you don't like to play with fire… with greatest fire you've ever seen in your life!"

* * *

Several minutes after Envy and Riza went intosome room, Envy heard quick steps. He assumed that Flame was finally coming to rescue. At last! He was so happy when he realized that the whole performance with him pretending to be colonel Mustang will finally end. Wonderful! He was so eagerly waiting to kill that annoying woman. When the doors were opening, he took out the gun and loaded it… only to hid it with disappointment when he saw Fullmetal walking into the room. Forthe moment he wanted to shout "You useless shrimp, why are you here! Why did you stick your nose into it! Bring Flame immediately or I'll kick your ass!" but he controlled himself.

Riza was also surprised to see Elric. "You're here to help us, Fullmetal?" – she enquired.

"Hey, colonel, I'm glad everything is alright! It seems you didn't have to worry so much for your lieutenant." – youngest State alchemist grinned.

"Thanks for everything, Fullmetal, but your help is no longer needed now. We're fine. You can go home." – Envy was hardly able to hide his irritation.

Edward glared at _Roy_ and Riza. "You ARE Roy, aren't you? Or maybe you are a shapeshifter who…"

Before he finished the sentence, Hawkeye slapped him across his face. He stared at her in shock, touching his cheek. Even Envy was surprised with her sudden aggressive behavior, since he thought about her as calm woman.

"Edward, how dare you accuse him of being someone who he hates most? Besides, he has saved me from Homunculus, isn't that enough of evidence!" – Hawkeye exclaimed. "Furthermore… who on earth would think of Homunculus with sore throat?" - she added.

Envy forced himself not to laugh. "First lieutenant, please calm down." - _Colonel Mustang_ asked. "He should be careful for his own good."

"But Colonel, what about possibility that he's the shapeshifter? For Homunculus pretending to be Edward Elric would be very convenient indeed." – she said.

* * *

Blond-haired alchemist with braid stared at her in huge astonishment. How could Hawkeye suppose he's shapeshifter! And is Roy here real? If not, where is that bastard when he's needed!

"What… you… who do you call Homunculus! I've come here to help you! Are you crazy!" – elder Elric brother outcried.

* * *

In his mind, Envy completely agreed with Fullmetal on that matter.

* * *

Edward was silent for a moment, thinking about something.

"I've got a brilliant idea!" – Fullmetal smirked suddenly – "Why don't we ask him some questions to check his identity? Hey, what about it, lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"But how can we be sure that you aren't trying to make us spill out some important secret information!" – Riza protested.

"Give me a break…" – Ed moaned – "who on earth would like to transform into somebody as….into somebody not so high, I mean…By the way, Hawkeye, don't you see I'm injured!"

"You've got a point here, Fullmetal" – _Roy_ admitted and sighed.

* * *

Winry went to shop to buy new tools. But before she entered there, she saw something broken lying on the street. She took it automatically and screamed from surprise – "Ed's State alchemist's watch! What could have happened to that idiot!"

She ran into the shop.

"Mister, have you seen a midget!"

"You mean the one who jump into a car! That was so shocking! He bought the wrench, left shop the shop, and jumped into the car! If he is some friend of yours, you ought to tell him it's dangerous!" - shop assistant responded.

"Oh no.. does he have some troubles again?" – she sighed. And an idea came to her mind. "He's going to bust his arm again! I won't let him! In which direction did he drive! I'm going to the military and I will tell them to stop him from making me work whole night again!" – Winry exclaimed.

_End of chapter two_


End file.
